


tell me

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: "Wataru, Wataru—hei, apa yang terjadi?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh di sini bukan punya saya, melainkan punya Tuhan YME (aduh gimana sih cara bikin disclaimer rpf).** tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat, karena yang nikmatin pair ini aja cuma saya doang sih kayaknya #slapped
> 
> warn: bukan bl sih (hahahahahahaha), tapi mungkin ada beberapa narasi yang menjurus jadi yaudah kalo ga kuat mending jangan baca. you've been warned ok ok ok

Koki (seharusnya) bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang mudah ditakut-takuti oleh makhluk halus dan mitos-mitos mistis nan dengan cepatnya beredar dari telinga ke telinga.

Namun ketika sayup-sayup isakan kecil terdengar dari dalam bilik toilet paling pojok, ia merasa ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini dan mengurungkan saja niatnya untuk cuci muka sehabis latihan.

Koki bukan lagi seseorang yang takut hantu. Barangkali karena ia tak pernah melihat atau merasakan kehadiran makhluk tersebut secara langsung, sih. Jadi, kalau baru sekarang ia mendengar suara orang menangis— _uh, apakah itu sosok anak kecil? Anak perempuan?_ —apa Koki akan mendeklarasikan ulang kalau sebenarnya ia takut?

Ia tidak pernah mendengar mitos tentang anak kecil yang menangis di bilik toilet, dan seingatnya, roh _Hanako-san_ tidak menangis.

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak takut; Koki menanamkan kalimat tersebut tegas-tegas dalam hati. Ia mulai melangkah pelan-pelan, berusaha agar tidak menciptakan suara taptaptap tumbukan dengan lantai atau bunyi dari sepatu yang ia gunakan.

Kemudian ia mendapati bilik toilet paling ujung memiliki daun pintu yang tidak dikunci, terbuka sedikit. Kalau seperti ini biasanya tidak ada orang. Tapi Koki masih ragu-ragu untuk mengintip, setidaknya ia belum siap jika tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan berupa sosok anak kecil tanpa bola mata, perempuan dengan rambut panjang seperti tirai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, atau apa pun yang bisa membuat jantungnya lepas sekejap.

Banyak kalimat yang hanya tersendat di ujung lidah. Koki ingin menyeru, _'Halo, apakah ada orang di sana?'_ tapi suara isakan yang belum juga reda dari dalam membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut seketika. Belum lagi pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu seolah-olah menandakan bahwa di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Oh, ayolah, sekarang bahkan belum jam lima sore.

Langit di luar masih biru, agak gelap dengan matahari semakin menuju barat, tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan. _Tidak ada apa-apa_ , ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil menarik napas panjang dan membuang sisa pembakarannya dalam sekali hembus.

Koki memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kenop pintu, mengenggamnya lemah, sebelum dibuka dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara decitan dan— _BRUK_.

Sesuatu, atau seseorang, menutupnya spontan dari dalam. Nyaris dapat disebut bantingan. Koki merasa jantungnya memompa darah berkecepatan dua atau tiga kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal, membuatnya berpikir tentang semenakutkan apa makhluk yang ada di dalam sana.

"Siapa—s-siapa di luar?!" tiba-tiba, dari dalam bilik toilet yang pintunya baru saja tertutup dengan keras, seseorang bicara; membuat Koki tambah terkejut, tapi ia merasa sedikit lega. Nadanya agak tinggi diseling sisa-sisa isakan. Koki menenangkan diri, masih sibuk mencoba memperlambat lagi detak jantungnya sampai-sampai pertanyaan itu terabaikan.

 _Ah, benar, kan. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa._ Itu hanya seseorang. Bukan makhluk-makhluk yang suka menampakkan diri berupa wujud menyeramkan seperti dugaan awalnya.

Tapi, soal suara itu, sepertinya ia tahu—

"Wataru ...?"

—dan, hei, apakah tadi ia sempat mengira itu suara isakan _anak perempuan_? Jahat sekali.

"Wataru, Wataru—hei, ada apa?"

.

* * *

.

Koki tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ketika Wataru memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet sambil menutup wajahnya; mempersilakan Koki jika ia ingin memakai bilik itu kemudian mengutarakan kata maaf atas suara isakan dan bantingan pintu yang menggangu—Koki menggeleng, berharap gestur tersebut dapat menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya berniat untuk mencuci wajah.

Hampir berkali-kali Koki bertanya ada apa, tapi ia tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa. Sebelum kemudian Koki tidak sempat menahan Wataru yang mulai berlari, dan tidak tahu kenapa ia malah menyusulnya.

Jadi seperti inilah sekarang mereka, di belakang gedung latihan, duduk dekat pohon yang daun serta rantingnya sudah jarang dan tak mampu menahan terik jika tengah hari (membuat Koki sempat berpikir apakah pohon itu sebenarnya sudah mati atau masih dapat bertahan dengan sisa yang ia miliki), tapi beruntungnya sekarang sudah jam lima.

Dan Koki bahkan masih tidak tahu mau bicara apa ketika ia mengambil tempat di samping kiri Wataru yang duduk memeluk lutut, wajahnya menunduk.

"Kenapa mengikutiku," sambil masih membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, Wataru mengutarakan pertanyaan dengan suara pelan; yang bahkan tidak dapat juga disebut pertanyaan karena ketiadaan nada tanya yang tersirat pada nada bicaranya.

Akan tetapi karena suasana belakang gedung yang tak terlalu ribut, meski nyaris merupakan desis bisikan, kalimat itu bisa dengan mudah Koki tangkap. Ia kemudian terdiam sekejap sambil berpikir— _ah, kenapa ya?_ —sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur, "Aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sebegitunya penasaran."

Dan setelah itu, tak ada apa-apa selain suara hembusan angin yang lewat begitu saja.

"Hei," katanya dengan lembut kemudian, "ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, hei, sudah—"

Masih tidak ada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi, dalam hati memohon agar setelah ini Wataru dapat membuka suaranya untuk bicara, apa pun. "Kau bisa cerita padaku. Apa saja."

Ya. Harusnya Koki tahu dari awal kalau itu mustahil.

Maka, selanjutnya, ia mendapati dirinya sudah menyerah. "Baik, tidak apa-apa," katanya. Koki mengambil napas panjang, lantas membuangnya bersamaan sebuah pikiran yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Kau boleh seperti ini sampai perasaanmu tenang."

Waktu semakin berjalan, matahari bergerak semu. Kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain akan datang ke tempat ini, tapi tidak tahu kenapa, setelahnya Koki mendadak terpikir; ia memutuskan untuk akan terus duduk menunggu sampai Wataru mau bicara.

 _"Hitorikiri de itara, yozora wa tooi keredo,"_ tiba-tiba saja Koki bernyanyi pelan, dan ia menikmatinya—tanpa sadar membuat Wataru menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha agar membuat tangisannya sedikit mereda.

(Kalau kau sendirian, langit malam terasa jauh.)

_"Itsudatte issho da yo. Soba ni iru sa."_

(Tapi setiap saat kita bersama. Aku ada di sisimu.)

Wataru mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, masih sambil memeluk kedua lutut. Ia sempat berpikir apakah Koki tengah berusaha menghiburnya atau bagaimana. Atau cuma ingin bernyanyi saja. Ia tidak tahu. Yang paling penting dan satu-satunya hal penting adalah, perasaannya mulai membaik.

Ia lantas tak berkedip, pikirannya ke mana-mana.

Mungkin langit sore ini sama saja dengan langit milik sore-sore yang lalu jika ia sengaja menyendiri di belakang gedung setelah latihan, termasuk suara ramai pusat kota yang terdengar hanya sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Tapi mungkin juga berbeda.

Tidak ada burung yang bercicit menggelitik seperti pada narasi indah fiksi berlatar sore hari, apalagi angin yang bertiup dengan halus menerpa rambut—dan saking fokusnya Wataru melamun, tahu-tahu Koki menghentikan lagunya tepat sebelum baris terakhir di _refrain_ pertama.

_—kimi no koto, suki ni naru._

_Eh._

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena kelihatannya kau sudah membaik," Koki menjawab dengan nada santai, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, membuat ia sadar kalau mereka duduk menghadap barat ketika cahaya matahari sore menyentuh wajahnya.

"Lanjutkan saja. Suara Koki bagus."

Koki terkekeh. "Apa, sih."

"Lanjutkan lagiiii," pintanya kemudian (dan Koki menanggapinya dengan tawa tanpa suara). Ia sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang masih sedikit gatal dan mengusap kantung matanya agar tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun bahwa ia habis menangis. Setelah itu, sambil melihat ke arah langit, Wataru memiringkan kepala, pelan-pelan menyenderkannya ke bahu kanan Koki dan— _eh?_

_Apa tadi?_

Belum berselang satu detik; Wataru langsung mengutarakan kata maaf dengan canggung sembari cepat-cepat menormalkan lagi posisi kepalanya.

Pada masa yang bersamaan, Koki hanya tertawa geli. Tangan kanannya lantas beranjak mengacak-acak rambut anak lelaki berumur satu tahun di bawahnya tersebut, yang kali ini agak menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa, lho, padahal. Bukan masalah," katanya, berpikir bahwa bukan salahnya, 'kan, kalau ia jadi terbawa suasana; _dan, ah, apa lagi ini maksudnya terbawa suasana._

Tapi Wataru tidak merespons.

"Kalau Hoshiki menangis, aku suka menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Habis itu biasanya dia malah ikut bernyanyi." Pada akhirnya Koki malah membuka topik konversasi baru, kesannya ia seperti berharap sesuatu terjadi lebih lama lagi; padahal, padahal—padahal _tidak_ , kok.

"Ah, aku paham," Wataru membuka kembali suaranya yang sempat tertahan oleh kecanggungan. "Habisnya dulu Hikaru juga kadang-kadang begitu padaku."

Kemudian secara refleks Koki tiba-tiba menoleh ke kanan, dahinya sedikit berkerut sesaat sebelum menyentil pelan ujung hidung si anak lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak sopan kalau menyebut Hikaru-kun seperti itu, tahu."

"Iya, iya. Maksudnya kakakku," koreksinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ... jangan bilang siapa pun ya, soal hari ini. Terutama Toyoda."

Koki menoleh sedikit. "Eh? Apanya?"

"Ini." Wataru menunjuk matanya yang agak sembap. "Kadang-kadang aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku masih suka menangis."

 _Benar sekali. Wataru tidak ingin kalau seorang Toyoda Rikuto tahu bahwa dirinya masih suka menangis, tapi di hadapannya sedari tadi Wataru terisak tanpa bicara seolah-olah tak apa kalau ia yang tahu._ "Kelihatannya kau sangat peduli dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu?" tiba-tiba Koki bertanya, sedikit mengutuki dalam hati kenapa ia harus mengatakannya. "Kalian sangat dekat, ya."

"Siapa?"

"Kau, dengan Rikuto." Padahal dalam hati ia menegaskan; Koki, tolong hentikan nadamu yang ini; tapi ia tetap bicara, "Sampai-sampai pertanyaan ingin _debut_ dengan siapa waktu itu juga, kalian jawab pakai nama satu sama lain."

Rasanya, Wataru ingin sekali membalas seperti ini; kalau Koki mengira begitu, coba katakan, memangnya siapa yang benar-benar ia panggil pakai nama kecil seolah-olah mereka memiliki umur yang sama? Bahkan panggilan Wataru untuk Rikuto tetap seperti itu sejak dulu: Toyoda. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ia memahami sesuatu— _'Itu bukan berarti Koki cemburu pada Toyoda atau apa. Gawat, gawat,'_ katanya dalam hati, sembari tanpa sadar memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak ingin debut denganku?" tanya Koki iseng tiba-tiba sambil mengerling ke kanan.

Wataru menoleh secepat pertanyaan tersebut terpantul di gendang telinganya. Ia mendorong bahu kanan Koki, membuat lelaki itu agak kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi untung saja tidak jatuh. "Bicara apa, sih," responsnya kemudian, dan pipinya sedikit menggembung.

Koki tertawa lagi, seolah-oleh tengah berusaha meyakinkan kalau tadi ia cuma bercanda dan tidak ada niat apa-apa dari perkataannya.

"Jam lima lewat. Yang lain sudah pulang?" tiba-tiba di tengah hawa-hawa senyap setelah tawa Koki mereda, Watatu melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah keberapa kali.

"Umm, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu," katanya menggantung, tidak sengaja memberi jeda karena waktunya dipakai untuk beranjak dari posisi duduk jadi berdiri. "Aku pulang sekarang, ya?"

Koki ikut berdiri. "Sendirian?"

"Kau sangat tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, 'kan. Tidak mungkin Hikaru berani menjemputku ke sini. Suasananya akan tidak enak. Dia juga sibuk sekarang," jelasnya. "Koki tidak pulang?"

Untuk yang kedua kali dalam seharian ini, Koki menyentil pelan ujung hidungya. "Sebentar lagi aku pulang—dan sudah kubilang panggil kakakmu dengan benar."

Dan untuk yang kedua kali dalam seharian ini juga, Wataru menggembungkan sedikit kedua pipi sebelum menormalkannya lagi ketika akan bicara. "Iya terseraaaah," balasnya. Ia memiliki ancang-ancang untuk berbalik, tapi kemudian ingatannya tanpa diperintah memunculkan sesuatu. "Oh, ya."

"Iya?"

Sesudah itu, Wataru mengela napas pendek. "Aku bisa cerita lewat pesan singkat malam ini," tawarnya sambil melihat ke segala arah secara acak, "... atau telepon juga bisa."

"Eh? Yang tadi?" balasnya cepat, "sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, sih." Koki lalu mengisi jeda dengan cara menggaruk tengkuk. "Biasanya juga kau tidak perlu cerita apa-apa padaku, kan. Tadi itu aku cuma ... rasanya seperti melihat adikku sendiri sedang menangis, jadi—bukannya aku memaksa atau ...."

Wataru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku percaya Koki, kok."

"Wataru."

"Um?"

Koki maju satu langkah, kemudian agak menunduk dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengusap cepat kantung mata Wataru dengan ibu jarinya. "Wajahmu masih merah, tapi begini sudah lebih baik."

"... aku ... aku pulang sekarang."

"Baik. Hati-hati." Koki tersenyum lebar sampai deretan giginya terlihat. Setelahnya Koki hanya menyaksikan bagaimana Wataru baru akan berbalik ketika tiba-tiba ia iseng berkata sembari tertawa, "Awas hilang."

Koki juga menyaksikan bagaimana Wataru yang tengah tersenyum tiba-tiba melayangkan kalimat protes secara spontan, "Hei, aku tidak sekecil itu sampai bisa hilang!" waktu mendengar kalimat terakhir, sebelum kemudian berbalik membelakanginya dan mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

—fin.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: why aku kurang kerjaan bgt nulis fanfic koki sama wataru untuj pertama kalinya whyyyy ini asdfkflskajldkahahsjaskdk malu juga sih #ngeng  
> not gomen kalo nyesel baca, aku tau kok ini plot nirfaedah menjurus plotless ~~serius plis jangan di-report ya huhuhu~~


End file.
